Farkle's Choice
by essieem
Summary: Will he choose Smackle or Riley.
1. Chapter 1

"I know this is hard for you but you can't go on like this" mentions Maya in hopes of lifting the spirit of Riley. Maya was always the one to make Riley feel better. After all they are best friends, however, for about 2 months now it's been Farkle.

But unfortunately he was the reason for her sadness. All because she finally had realized how nobody else made her feel so beautiful and special. The whole conflict began on a Monday morning at school.

Riley swings the school doors open ready to take on the world, Maya was hand in hand with Lucas. "Isn't today just lovely, my birthday could not have landed on a more beautiful day" mentioned Riley. As she prances to her locker Farkle runs into her andall  
his books fall on the floor. Farkle had been acting odd lately, nobody could really figure out why. They assumed that everything was okay since he was never usually the one to keep secrets, however, he just seemed different. "Farkle, are you okay?"Nervously  
Farkle says"I'm fine, listen; I really need to talk to you meet me by the bleachers after 2nd period okay?" "Sure, but aren't you going to say anything else?" "Not that I can recall, no." "Okay" said Riley as Farkle rushed to his class."What's  
the matter honey?" "Farkle forgot. I can't believe he forgot my birthday. He always remembers. He was always the first to wish me happy birthday. He's changed." "Riley you're over reacting. Farkle is just upset Smackle left. He's still thesame  
Farkle we know and love. Now come on, or we'll be late to class." Riley thinks about it for a second then realizes Maya is right. She grabs herbook and rushes to Spanish. After her second period class she rushes to meet Farkle near the

bleachers. As she makes her way she notices Farkle's father standing there pacing back and forth. When Riley arrives she says "hey Minkus is everything okay?" "Hello Riley, I was just about ask you the same thing, I imagine you've heard the news""what  
news?" "He hasn't told you?" " told me what?" Just as he's about to speak Farkle yells "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY RILEY" just as he says that all of their friends come running out pushing a mysterious object. At this moment Riley is torn between  
/asking Farkle what the news is or investigating what is under the mysterious purple glitter covered wrapping paper. But at this point Riley is just filled with happiness because Farkle did remember her birthday. "Farkle what's all this?" "Happy birthday  
/Riley, did you honestly think I forgot your birthday?" "I just. It's because you have always been the one to tell me and this time you were late." "Riley, it's because I have a surprise for you." "What is it Farkle?" "Why don't you see for yourself."  
/Riley walks over to her friends who wheeled in the mysterious box. She looks up and smiles at them then pulls over the ribbon and bows. She then completely tears apart the box and then she is surprised with what she finds.


	2. The Big Reveal

"Farkle is this what I think it is?" "Honey what else could it be" says Maya. "Farkle you got me a telescope?" "Riley, I know how much Pluto means to you and well I wanted you to always have access to it. Let it be a reminder of who you are. I love you." At this point Riley was all covered in tears as she ran over to Farkle. Farkle was expecting something in return,  
however, Riley was just so surprised and overwhelmed.

When Riley finally gets home (after making Lucas and Zay push the telescope) she heads to the bay window right away to find Maya waiting for her.

"Why didn't you tell Farkle you love him?" "What" "Riley, I think it's no question that he's completely in love with you and even though you might try to hide it, it's obvious that you too feel a certain way about him." "Maya if I tell him I Love him I feel that part of me would be lost." "Riley what do you have to lose? You obviously love him it's not a crime or anything bad. It's totally normal." "Maya, I'm afraid he won't want me anymore once I tell him I love him. Besides how long have you known that I like Farkle?" "Riley, I'm your best friend I knew even before you even knew. And, how on earth could you even think Farkle wouldn't want you?" Riley begins to think about it then hugs Maya.

Just as she is getting ready for her special dinner she remembers what Minkus said. She begins to wonder about what news he was talking about. As she walks to the living room she notices everyone was already there. The minute Farkle lays his eyes on her she knew. And he knew it too, they were in love. Farkle walks over to Riley and for an instant everyone else is invisible and it's as if they are the only two people in this world and the only thing holding them is not gravity, it's each other. Farkle smiles and grabs her hand and they all head off to dinner. Farkle and Riley arm in arm of course.

Corey notices, Topanga and Minkus do too. There was something about the way Riley and Farkle acted that night. Corey had felt a connection between him and Topanga since their childhood and what he felt in himself he saw in Riley and Farkle.

There was just something different about tonight maybe it was the way they looked into each other's eyes or the way they acted towards each other. It was as if only they existed. Everyone was there, however, in Riley's eyes there was just Farkle.


	3. Chapter 3

After Riley's birthday there was no going back. Riley and Farkle had decided to explore their feelings for each other. Everything was great, until it wasn't. Farkle always made Riley feel so sure of herself, however, one day Farkle received a letter. The letter was from Smackle. Riley did not want to be nosy so she did not ask him about it. She figured Farkle would tell her if anything was worth mentioning. Riley knew Farkle and Smackle had broken up months ago but what she didn't know was why. She always figured she was better off not knowing why. However, on a Sunday morning while watching movies in Farkle's room she accidentally tipped over his back pack and everything fell out. But what really caught Riley's eye was that letter written by her boyfriends ex-girlfriend.

"Don't worry about it Riley, I'll clean it up later"

"Farkle, is that the letter Smackle sent you?"

"Huh, oh that , it actually is." Riley could feel her heart pounding at this point but she had every intention of finding out what was in that letter.

"Anything good?" She could hear her heart basically racing by now. She expected no response from Farkle but to her surprise he said that it was just a letter to ask how he was doing. Riley felt relief, however, she also felt like Farkle hadn't told her everything. She could not take it anymore so in that instant Riley Matthews tipped over the popcorn.

"Oh my god. Farkle, I am so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me today."

"Riley, relax. It's okay. I'll just go and make us some more."

As Farkle grabbed the bowl Riley began to gather the popcorn. As soon as he was out of the room she made her way to the floor where the back pack had fallen. She grabs the letter and she begins to read,

 _My Dearest Farkle,_ _How are you? I am doing well. I wish you were here. Everything is just as you imagined it would be, only better. I've had the most amazing time. I just wish you had been here too. I imagine this must be hard for you but either way I appreciate what you did. I have great news. Apparently one of the students has chosen to abruptly leave the program. So now they have an open spot. I was quick to remind them how you had dropped the program for me, and they were quick to consider you. And my dear, the spot is your if you want it. Come be with me. Let's do this the only way we've ever known, together. Love, Isadora Smackle._

Riley could feel her heart break. Smackle was still in love with him. And there was a chance that maybe Farkle still loved her. Afterall, he did in fact hide this from her. Even though Riley quickly made assumptions she truly had no idea of what was going on. And it wasn't like she could just ask Farkle. She wondered why Farkle hadn't mentioned any of this to her or their friends. I mean she knew Smackle had left for a science program but that's all she knew.

Did Farkle really love Smackle that much that he was willing to drop the program for her? If he loved Smackle that much how was it even possible that he had any feelings for me? She asked herself. She then heard Farkle's footsteps so she put the letter back in the envelope and dropped it where it had fallen.


End file.
